Friends
by ProChaos221
Summary: fin gets cursed marcelin moves in for a bit fun
1. Chapter 1

Friends

Fin got up of the ground in front of Marceline house.

"What the flip fin why did you go crashing my digs."

"Glob sorry Marcy this really powerful monster was outside of your house and we wanted to fight it so we asked and he said yea so if you want to join in your welcome to."

"Fin you now I can't its day time."

Marceline yelled while slowly turning into her giant monster form.

"AAAAAAAAA sorry Marcy I didn't mean to it just you now kind of happened while fighting you can live with us for a bit till we fix you house."

Marceline calmed down slowly turning back into her human form.

"Fine but you better fix it or else got it."

Marceline said while spooking fin with a quick transformation.

"FFFIIINNNN hurry up were losing the fight."

Jake said while getting flung of the monster and onto fin.

"Owwww come on Jake get you self together."

Fin pulled out his demon sword and started to run at the monster swinging his sword gracefully and majestically Just as fin was about to slash the monster

It said.

"Ow glob no thanks bro I don't want to be sliced up by that peace."

And like that the monster zapped fin and dispread with a poof.

Fin fell after getting zapped by the monster hard while the blade of his sword whooshed past his face cutting him along his cheek

What yous reckon what should happen and this is me first try at a fanfic so be easy on me aye


	2. Chapter 2

Writers notes: HELLO readers Writer here just wanted to tell you's a few thing when reading me thing imagen Anime looks and fin before he got zapped was 17 and yea that's all and if you's have any ideas that would go well with me fanfic typ it up in the comments :D that's all BYEEEEEE :D

Chapter 2

Fin woke up in his tree house dazed sore all over like he had been hit by a train.

"FIN he's awake everyone Fins awake"

Jake yelled fin winced to the loud sounds his brother was making just as Jake was about to give fin a huge hug PB jumped in and told Jake to settle down.

"Jake settle down your going to make Fin worse with all that shouting"

Jake settled down and went down stairs to tell the other of the news.

"Wow what happened to me PB I was fighting a monster than got zapped by him and then everything went black and now im all sore and junk.

PB thought of multiple ways of telling him what had happened to him but none of them ended well for either of them so she just strait up told him what had happened to him.

"Well fin you have been asleep for a few years now what four years to be precise".

Fin thought about it for a while letting it sinking and just looked at PB with eyes of mixed emotions PB couldn't look into those eyes PB felt that she should have been able to do something yet she couldn't she was powerless but the bad news only got worse.

"Fin there's something else that you need to know.

Fin looked at PB like it can't be as bad as the last news PB tried to look at him when she told him but was struggling not to break down into tears of sorrow and joy.

"Fin your no longer ummmm well human well you are just not fully"

Fin looked at her and thought about it.

"Okay PB what's the other half then"

Fin asked causally BP looked at him and said.

"Well your half human half"

All of a sudden the Ice King smashes into the Room and says.

"Princess bubble gum where are you my sweet princess"

"Ice King what the flip are you doing in my house"

"Fin my best friend forever I thought you were unconcise"

"I just woke up you dingus"

"Wow really then let's hang out"

Just as fin was about to fight back Ice King zapped fin frozen and picked him up and flew towards the Ice Kingdome.

Writers comment: HAHAHAHAHAHA what could he be leave in the comments on what you want aye :D XOXOXO LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Writer's notes: Hello writer here just letting you now a few thing that I've forgotten to tell all you first of all fin is 20 now wasn't shore if I told yous last chapter. And well I wanted to try something different instead of making him a something predictable but I got writers block and couldn't think of anything else sorry now than on with the thing BYE :D

"ICE KING LET FIN GO"

Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on why is jack yelling"

Marceline floated up to Fins room wondering what's with all the noise on her way up she caught Jack jumping out the broken window and enlarging himself to the same size as the house.

"PB what's going on why is jack yelling out fins name"

"Ice King came in and took Fin"

"Wait dose Ice King know what fin is now"

Marceline asked with concern in her voice. PB sighed

"No he took off before I could tell him"

"Then why are you still here you know I can't go out there and fin can't be out there either so I don't know what's going on in that big head of yours but I shore hope it's doing something".

 **OLA SORRY IF ITS NOT THE SAME AND I HAVENT UPDATED AND ABOUT THE OTHER STORY IM WRITING THE GOING TO STOP IT ITS NOT THAT GOOD AND YEA BYE.**


End file.
